darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
420
Barnabas sees Josette one last time, however he is unable to resist biting her. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance that has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There each of the Collins ancestors bears a resemblance to a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. She has also learned that the early history of the Collins family is one of an evil reign of terror, destined to go on through all eternity. Josette du Prés Collins tells Millicent Collins that she can't sleep. She feels that Barnabas Collins is close by. Act I Barnabas is standing outside of Josette's window, willing her to appear to him. Josette thanks Millicent for her kindness the previous evening. Millicent also knows how it would feel to lose the man she loves. Josette remembers that Millicent and Nathan Forbes announced their engagement to her and she never congratulated them. Millicent hasn't set a date yet because she is waiting for her cousin Joshua Collins' approval. She goes downstairs to let Nathan inside. Nathan believes he saw Barnabas near the woods. Millicent declares it to be impossible because Barnabas is in England. Act II Nathan pressures Millicent to name the day of their marriage. A knock at the door interrupts their embrace. A stunned Nathan is relieved when his wife, Suki Forbes, introduces herself as Nathan's sister. She plans on spending a lot of time with Nathan while she is in town. She gasps when she sees Barnabas' face in the window. Act III Nathan looks but sees nothing outside the window. In order to be alone with his wife, Nathan asks Millicent to make some tea for them. Nathan demands to know why Suki wasn't on the carriage leaving town like she promised. Now that she knows about Millicent, Suki plans on staying in Collinsport for now. She wants a share of the fortune she believes Nathan will receive. Millicent asks Nathan's permission to announce their engagement to Suki. She feigns excitement as she gives Nathan a hug. Barnabas gazes at Josette's window. He desires to see her one more time before she leaves. Act IV A bat appears outside of Josette's bedroom window. Barnabas materializes when Josette's back is turned. She runs to him, but he tells her to stay away. He wants only to look at her one more time before she leaves Collinsport. She pleads with him to stay, and as they embrace he holds her close and prepares to bite her on the neck. Memorable quotes : Suki: I don't usually scare easily, but there was something evil about that face. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Jane Draper as Suki Forbes Background information and notes Production Story * The Cook at Collinwood is mentioned but not seen. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Josette: Leaving Collinwood; Barnabas: Seeing Josette one more time. * TIMELINE: Day 169 begins, and will end in 424. One more day until Josette leaves Collinsport. 2am: Barnabas visits Josette. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 420 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 420 - The Stalking DeadCategory:Dark Shadows episodes